MUSECA/FAQ
The FAQ is based from the Japanese website. What are the LIGHT and STANDARD modes? In MÚSECA 1 + 1/2, you can select which mode you would like to play. If you select "STANDARD", Graficas get a higher experience rate of 1.5x (50% more). Please note that Japanese machines can only access STANDARD using Paseli. Machines outside of Japan can use traditional credits to pay for STANDARD games, ableit priced a little higher. How do I navigate the game? Simply use the lower right spinner to cycle through different choices and press the START to make your selection. I want to adjust the volume After plugging in your headphones in the headphone jack, press "7" on the touch numpad to increase the volume while pressing "1" will decrease the volume. I want to play this game easily When you select a song or a mission, you can select which difficulty you want to play. Pick the easy difficulty indicated by the green symbol. I want to adjust the speed and lane type of the game When the song starts loading after selecting grafica/s, press and hold the START button to access a menu to adjust the incoming speed of the objects and the lane type. You can get more information in the Menu Navigation article. I want to play a challenging difficulty Simply select the higher difficulty of the song and you may need to unlock challenging difficulties using COLORIS. You earn COLORIS after playing a song. What can I get using an e-Amusement Pass? You can save your play data, unlocked song difficulties and grafica missions. Also, if you register your e-Amusement card to your Konami ID, you can access information on unlocked graficas and your score records. I want to print a grafica as a card! Some graficas can be printed as cards using the Sound Voltex Generator that is installed in Sound Voltex IV Heavenly Haven arcade machines. Graficas that have the corresponding mark below are eligible to printed from the Sound Voltex Generator. You can check if the grafica can be printed by accessing your Play Data in the MÚSECA website. More graficas will be available for printing soon, so stay tuned! To be able to print a grafica as a card, you need to restore the grafica first. Once you have restored the grafica, head out to a Sound Voltex machine with a Generator Unit and play any Generator mode. Select the MUSECA card pack and get your card/s when it is finished printing. There are graficas that can printed out as cards! I want to draw grafica for the game! You can participate in the MÚSECA Compe. events where illustrations and music can be submitted for a chance to be included in the game. Stay tuned for upcoming contests! Please note that only Japanese residents can apply in this event. I want to change my game's options Keep your foot on the kick pedal when the OPTION icon appears on the bottom of the menu. You can set the following options: *Object placement **標準 (Standard) **MIRROR **RANDOM *Judgement sound volume **標準 (Standard) **小 (Small) - redcues the volume of the judgement (tap) sound **OFF - mutes the sound of the judgement (tap) sound *Judgement rating display **標準 (Standard) **UPPER **UPPER+ *Bar of beat line display **標準 (Standard) **Bar only **None *Grafica voice **ON - enables grafica speech (if the grafica has one) **OFF - disables grafica speech *Screen filter **標準 (Standard) **DARK - darkens the lower part of the screen where the notes reach the timing area *Curve Intensity **標準 (Standard) **CURVE+ **CURVE++ *Mode select screen **ON - displays mode select screen when starting your play session. **OFF - skips the mode select screen at start of game and sets last used mode when starting your play session. What is the "Recommended Drawing Power" on the MISSION selection? It is a measure on how much Drawing Power you need from your graficas to clear the MISSION. Use 3 graficas with drawing power that are close to the indicated "Recommended Drawing Power" to clear the mission. Even if you do not have the recommended Drawing Power, you may attempt to clear the mission at your own risk. You will also be get a confirmation prompt when attempting to access a MISSION bearing the "DANGER" mark. Category:Browse